The Truth about Dragons
by UndercoverFabala
Summary: This is sort of an amalgam of different traditions of writing rolled into a simple story. I just like it. No one will probably read it, but I thought it would be fun to share. M just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

A sultry autumn day was just beginning as the queue of riders approached the castle. The fortress was made of warm yellow stones that seemed to glow in the early morning sunlight, cheering the weary men as they hailed to the gate keepers. Sprawling out beyond the castle were fields and farms, tended by cheerful, busy workers who had stopped to watch as the train of strange men passed by. Unlike their own soldiers who wore leather armor, these men were dressed in bright blue robes, each with a low pony tail reaching far down their backs. Their leader stood out as a striking man with incredibly long, unbound blonde hair and proud bearing. He seemed unruffled by the commotion around him as the enormous wooden gates groaned on their hinges and he spurred his mount through. He barely spared the people around him a glance as he entered the inner courtyard, ignoring the respectful bows he was receiving from the common people.

Elena was practically dancing with excitement as her mother led her through the crowded marketplace. She was small for her age, only ten-years-old, and her thick brown hair reached past her bottom framing her delicate, elfin features. She swung on her mother's hand as she craned her neck to and fro, desperate not to miss anything as she stared around with bright green eyes. An unnatural hush fell over the market as the castle doors were levered open and the Lord and his entourage crossed into the courtyard. Men and women alike bowed their heads in deference as the man at the front reined in his horse and his men sprawled out behind him.

The man dismounted, flinging his reins in the direction of a nearby stable hand as he waited for the master of the castle's chief steward to approach. Glancing around at the bowed heads, he was vaguely surprised to see a small girl staring directly at him, her bright green eyes rounded in shock as she regarded him with almost unseemly curiosity.

"Mamma, what's wrong with that man's ears?"Elena asked in a loud whisper that carried across the square, causing the man to frown earnestly and several people nearby to shift uncomfortably.

"Hush, darling. Show respect for the Lord,"her mother admonished sincerely from her kneeling position.

"Who _is_ he?"she pressed on obliviously.

"Lord Sotsona, darling,"her mother replied softly, tugging on the girl's hand."You must show him proper respect, dear."

"But mamma, his ears are funny... And look!"she pointed with a giggle. "Mamma, he's got a tail!"There were several nervous glances and furtive chuckles from the crowd around her as her mother's face turned red, unaware of the Lord who was swiftly approaching.

"Now, Elena, you really mustn't lie like that," she scolded, catching her breath in horror as a long shadow moved over them. She looked up in disbelief as Lord Sotsona stopped directly in front of them, eyeing her daughter intently.

"Forgive her, my Lord,"she cried in panic, surging to her feet before bowing subserviently."My daughter is young and her imagination sometimes runs away with her."

Casting a disparaging glance at the woman, the man knelt down, his golden eyes shining gently as he regarded the child good-naturedly."Tell me what it is you see, young one."

Shyly, the little girl smiled up at him. When he returned the grin, she beamed and reached up to gingerly rub the soft, triangular ears that were perched atop his head. Her mother suddenly snatched her hands back, mortified by what she thought was her daughter's attempt to touch the nobleman's hair. Even so, Elena giggled and the man gave her a measuring look before turning to her mother.

"Would you mind if I borrowed your daughter for a while, madam?"he asked formally as he straightened, looming over them both."I guarantee to return her in better shape than I've found her."

The woman stared in horror as Lord Sotsona reached his hand forward and her daughter took it without hesitation, dropping her own as she moved to his side. Elena waved cheerily as she accompanied him across the courtyard to where the master's steward was waiting in abject confusion.

"I have much to discuss with Lord Rubo,"he informed the steward imperiously."Take me to him at once."The steward couldn't help but glance at the small child fearlessly holding the intimidating man's hand. Lord Sotsona caught the look and glowered."The girl's presence is none of your concern, Steward."

Biting back his fear, the Steward immediately held out his hand, ushering the regal man and his diminutive companion into the castle. Elena's mother watched them go as fear clawed her throat. He daughter had always claimed to see things no one else saw. As her parents, they saw no harm in indulging her fancies since she was an only child and did not get on well with the other children her age. Heedless of the suspicious stares she was receiving, she turned and ran from the marketplace, intent on finding her husband.

Elena walked solemnly beside the tall man as they entered the palace, casting a shy, sideways glance up at him as he moved silently, gracefully beside her."What is your name, child?"

"Elena, my Lord,"she replied thoughtfully."My Lord? Why are you taking me to go see the Master? I often hear my mother praying that I never meet him."

The man chuckled heartily."I bet she does. Do not worry. All will become clear to you in due time, Elena."

They entered the Great Hall and Lord Sotsona released her hand and asked her to remain at the entrance with his men while he went to greet Lord Rubo. Stretching out his arms, he embraced the smaller man, who had thick, brown hair, a full beard, and friendly, laughing eyes.

"Sotsona, my friend,"he called in elation as he clasped his arms,"It does my heart good to see you looking so well."

"It's good to see you, too. We have much to discuss,"Sotsona replied warmly."I believe I may have found a suitable attendant for your daughter."

Rubo laughed when his companion held out his hand and a young girl was escorted to his side. Her bright green eyes were like dinner plates as she regarded him timidly from Sotsona's side, although he was impressed when she did not cringe or shrink from his open perusal.

"She's a pretty little thing, I'll give you that. But how can she be the answer to my problems? I can't see her offering my daughter any protection,"Rubo scoffed lightly.

"She saw through _my_ disguises in an instant,"Sotsona informed him significantly. "Think what she could see with lesser youkai."The castle Lord was lost in thought as his friend called for a mirror and invited the girl to sit next to him at the table.

"Now, Elena, I want you to look into the mirror and tell me anything that comes into your head,"Sotsona instructed her gently as he placed the mirror on the rough wooden planks. She looked at him nervously before nodding and gazing down into the smooth glass. After a moment, her eyes started tracing their way around the edge of the frame before snapping to attention as she stared intently at a point on the far side of the room.

"My parents have entered a dark chamber. They're very frightened and upset."She spoke hollowly before blinking and looking him in the eyes."My Lord, my mother is crying. May I please go to her?"

"Not just yet, Elena,"he responded patiently."Once your parents come, you may go to them. Try again."

The girl obediently turned back to the mirror, only this time her eyes fixed on Lord Rubo with stunning severity."You have a traitor in your midst,"she informed him in a voice that seemed far too deep to belong to a child."On the night of the full moon, he will make himself known and you will lose a member of your house."

The Lord narrowed his eyes, but allowed her to continue as her eyes once again became fixed on a distant point."I see a boy. He blows diamonds from his fingers and holds the wind at his mercy. They tried to cage him, but he is the coming storm. It is his destiny to save the kingdom..."She gasped and her hair raised up off her shoulders and around her head, as though electrified. She wheezed and the torches around the room flickered violently as her eyes suddenly turned misty white and she lifted from her seat.

With a gentle hand, Lord Sotsona put his arm around her shoulders and covered the mirror with a cloth. She dropped back onto the bench with a light bump and closed her eyes, shaking her head as she pressed her hand to her forehead. Elena looked up at the man beside her hesitantly.

"Lord Sotsona, may I go see my parents now?"she asked earnestly.

Sotsona smiled and nodded, helping her up from the bench and motioning to one of his silent comrades."I believe they should be here by now. Ianto, see that our friend reaches her parents safely."

He hid a smile as he turned to find his companion staring at him in shock."What does it mean, Sotsona?"Rubo asked urgently, feeling the hairs on his body still standing on end from the girl's premonitions.

Looking satisfied, he replied,"I believe that was her first experience with a mirror and Elena was able to supply you with events from the near, middling, and far future. For a girl her age with no training _that_ is impressive. You can see how her presence would greatly improve your daughter's security, as well as your own."

"But how do we know if what she said was actually foretelling the future or if it was just a child's fancy?"Rubo scoffed critically.

"Well, we will see in time how accurate her predictions can be,"Sotsona reasoned lightly."However, I have not heard of many young girls who can manage to levitate based on their imaginations."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As luck would have it, one of Elena's prophecies soon came to pass with startling accuracy. On the night of the new moon, Lord Rubo's wife died, murdered by his physician who had once been her lover. However, Lord Sotsona's suspicions were solidified when Elena failed to see the fire that took both of her parents nearly a year later. For the small girl, the future was an open book to read at her leisure, but her own fate remained stubbornly silent, shrouded in mystery.

As she grew, Elena was able to predict future events precisely and with staggering regularity. Her skills were honed when she was brought to live in the castle so that she could tell when people put up a false front- be it a simple lie or a yukai disguising itself. She became a constant companion to the Lord's eldest daughter and was often called to sit and counsel Lord Rubo when he held forum for his people. Despite her protests, people bowed their heads reverently to her as she walked by, some even going so far as to call her a Kami.

She mentioned her distaste for the deference on one of Lord Sotsona's frequent visits. They walked on silent feet through the garden while she tried to make him understand her confusion and frustration. "They stare when I walk by and whisper after I've gone. I was raised among them, yet they revere me as a god. These people knew me as a child and rejected me, yet now they pray to fall in my shadow when I pass by."

"People often worship things they do not understand," Lord Sotsona explained gravely. Years had passed and his face was the same as she remembered when she was a little child, yet his soft, melodic voice did nothing to soothe her jangling nerves.

"Before my Lord cast his eye upon me, they feared and hated me. With the Master's approval, I have become a god," she reasoned softly. "I wonder if my predictions became injurious, would they would regard me as a demon? Why can I not simply be a girl?"

Lord Sotsona sighed and reached for her hand, stopping her in front of him. Though she had grown, he still towered over her, yet she did not fear him as others did. For her, the Kitsune Lord was a trusted confidant, mentor, and friend. "The time for being a simple farm girl has long been over for you, Elena, and would have been drawing to a close anyway with your appearance. Do not grieve for what cannot be. Look to the future-"

"I am so tired of the future, my Lord," she sighed suddenly, turning her face away as her eyes filled with tears. "You mock me, asking me to take heart in something you know I cannot see."

Gripping the young woman's shoulders, Sotsona caught her gaze and continued tenderly. "I do not ask you to turn to the future with the eyes of an oracle, but those eyes you were born with. As every mortal does every day, turn to what is to come and hope for something better."

The young woman's eyes cleared, burgeoning with hope as she regarded him solemnly, then nodded resolutely. They continued their stroll, even as the small, fragile flame of optimism blossomed in her heart, warming her for the first time in years. Time passed and the flame soon became a fire, a bastion of security carried inside of her as Elena grew into womanhood in the service of her Master.

She had only just turned twenty when she sat straight up in bed one night, her clear green eyes piercing the darkness as she announced, "We shall have a new king."She threw back the covers on her bed and ran from the room, heedless of the cold floor on her feet or the late hour as she began pounding on the doors to the Master's private quarters.

The Steward opened the door, glaring sleepily before he recognized the visitor and stepping back with a squeak as she demanded to see Lord Rubo. She was shown into a sitting room and waited on pins and needles until the Master of the castle arrived, pulled from a dead sleep.

"What is it, Elena?" he asked with a yawn. He was not upset by her presumptuousness, however, he was far too tired to be overly curious. "What is so important that it could not wait until morning?"

Elena dropped into a kneeling position, her eyes fixed on the floor, and announced, "We are to have a new king, my Lord. In two months time, King Talbot will be dead and a worthy man will take his place. You must send him your most valuable possession in order to ensure your status is not usurped."

Rubo stared at the top of her head in deep confusion as he processed her words. He was well aware that their current King was a strong man in fine health, but time had proven the young girl right so often that he did not think to question her words. "Thank you, Elena. You may return to your chambers,"he bade her in a gentle tone. She looked up at him hesitantly and he smiled, so she dipped her head obediently and rose with natural grace.

"Thank you, my Lord." She spoke humbly with downcast eyes and as she turned to leave it struck him, not for the first time, that she had grown very beautiful. It was only to be expected, her mother had also been a beauty, but Elena possessed an ethereal loveliness that caught the attention of men and women alike. Her fine elfin features were smooth under pale, bright skin and her green eyes drew in those around her as she spoke of forbidden things. Her small body was lithe and supple beneath her modest clothing, a temptation for any man's eyes to wander.

But she was also warm and tenderhearted, with what seemed to be an unflappable serenity and grace that could only be matched by her Kitsune Lord. In all honesty, she was more attractive than his daughter, but the girl always treated her Lady with humble deference. Rubo had the sudden thought that, had he told her his musings, she wouldn't have understood. Despite her age, Elena was still pure and untainted. It was with this thought that he returned to bed, though he gained little rest.

The morning brought Lord Sotsona and he was uncharacteristically unaccompanied as he charged his horse through the gates. Without pausing, he barged into the Great Hall where Rubo was just being served his breakfast. Every eye turned toward him as he crossed the floor of the cavernous room in great strides and arrived at his friend's side.

"Sotsona, this is an unexpected surprise," he remarked pleasantly as he rose to hug the other man.

"We have urgent news to discuss," Sotsona replied tersely, the muscle in his jaw jumping with tension as he regarded his friend.

In a low voice, Rubo asked, "Have you come to tell me the news about the king?"

The Kitsune literally pulled back in surprise, before letting out a low chuckle. "You already know," he commented, caught between relief and humor as he cast his eyes about the room in search of his pupil. She stood in the doorway with a wide small lighting her face.

"It would seem she received the news just a little sooner than you." Rubo fought the urge to laugh outright at his friend's chagrined face as he offered him a seat and some breakfast.

Sotsona sat and waved Elena away as she waited hesitantly on the threshold before turning back to the younger man. "Since this vision cannot be changed, you understand, of course that you must offer obeisance to the new King."

Rubo shrugged as he dug into his food, unconcerned with anything other than filling his belly. "Elena informed me last night. She said I must send my most valuable possession to the new King in order to ensure his favor and maintain my position."

Sotsona sat back as this news rocked him. After all these years, had she finally broken down the barrier and seen into her own future? "You realize, of course, Rubo, that there is no greater blessing than the gift of foresight," he told him in a low voice.

The Lord's fork dropped with a clatter and he stared at his friend in disbelief. "You- you're talking about Elena, aren't you? You think I should send her to the King as a coronation present!"

"Nothing less would do," Sotsona replied simply. Much was hidden from him about Elena: her future was as murky to him as it was to her. But he could see enough to know that Rubo could offer nothing less than his most valuable possession in order to retain his status, and his most valuable asset was summed up simply in that young girl.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Elena sat quietly in the empty carriage as she watched unfamiliar scenery pass swiftly by the open window. Her predictions had come to pass and she had been packed up, along with a small, beautifully crafted mirror, and sent on her way to present herself to the new King. She accepted her fate philosophically, even though there were tears as she bade goodbye to the only world she had ever known and set out for her future with a company of guards. She wore the homespun dress of a peasant, wanting to put off donning her formal robes and having her hair looped and curled until they had nearly reached the royal city. She was not nervous to meet the new King, because she had already become familiar with him in her mind's eye and knew he would become a wise and beneficent ruler in the years to come.

The fallen tree around the bend came as a surprise to everyone and brought the coach to a sudden halt. They had stopped a mere field away from the Forbidden Forest and Elena felt dark shapes crowding at the corners of her mind as she tried keep her eyes averted. A sudden shout from outside caught her attention and she looked out the window to see that men were descending on them from a neighboring copse of trees, looking big and dark and dangerous.

"This is an official convoy on a mission to greet the new King," one of her guards called in warning. "Stop now or there will be grave consequences." Her guards were not afraid to fight the ruffians, though they were clearly outnumbered three to one. It was only fair to warn them before they engaged.

An enormous bald man leading the pack leered at the guards and replied, "We've come for the Oracle, so hand it over or we'll fight until every one of us is stone dead."

Elena furrowed her brow in confusion as the men clashed. Suddenly, the door to her carriage was ripped open and a large, dirty hand preceded a very ugly, dirty head. "'ello there, girly. Jus' give us wot we come for an' we won't hurt yer."

He reached toward the box in her lap and she lashed out at him with her feet, kicking him in the head and stunning him as she scrambled out the far door. She fell to the ground, clutching the box to her chest as she picked herself up and ran. Behind her, she heard shouts of confusion and anger as the leader roared at his men to follow her. As if on strings, six of his men took off in three different directions, only two of whom were racing after her.

Elena reached the deathly quiet of the woods and didn't hesitate as she dove in, the two men at her heels. She dodged around bushes and trees, darting like a hare as the men did their best to follow her. Branches reached down to claw her hair and clothing, drawing her back with yelps of pain and impeding her progress as she pushed resolutely farther into the tangle.

Though her mind screamed for her not to, Elena turned to gauge the distance between herself and her pursuers. Immediately, her feet became tangled in a tree root and she fell forward with a scream, rolling in the soft moss and hitting her head sharply on a rock. The package fell from her stunned fingers as she lost consciousness.

Jame lifted his head as the stillness of the woods was broken by a series of sharp screams. He furrowed his brow in confusion as his silvery eyes sought to penetrate the gloom and his sharp ears absorbed the sounds of pursuit. Against his better judgment, he lifted his staff and shot through the thicket, running so quickly it seemed as though his feet didn't touch the ground. No one ever came to the Forbidden Forest and he was curious to get a look at the trespassers firsthand.

One of the bandits reached down and grasped Elena by the hair, pulling her upright to look into her face as the other one picked up the discarded wooden box. Casting a leering grin at his companion, he reached up and traced a dirty, blunt finger down her pale cheek. "She's pretty. Seems a shame to let this one go to waste. Whaddaya say we have a little fun before we take care of her?"

The smaller man smirked at his friend and nodded. "You go first. With any luck, she'll wake up and I'll get to hear her scream."

The big bandit chortled and reached down to pull up her skirt. Branches bent back and an inexplicable wind shot through the small clearing as a young man appeared. He was smaller than the biggest thief, but tall and lean, his body corded with muscles as he held his staff parallel to the ground behind him. His light brown hair was slightly shaggy and incredibly untidy, yet every move he made spoke of power and control.

"You're not supposed to be here," he informed them in a low growl and the trees around the clearing moved agitatedly in the improbable breeze.

"You gonna do something about it, kid?"the smaller man challenged, raising a fist and taking a menacing step toward him.

Elena woke with a fuzzy start at the sounds of combat surrounding her. The big thief who had lifted her had tossed her away to charge at the young man, only to be knocked back with a flick of his staff. She looked up to see the young man standing above her, staff held readily at his side and eyes lit with delight as he waited for the two men to come at him again. Instead, they turned and ran, certain he was a demon guardian of the forest.

Disappointed, he looked down and found her regarding him with wide, serious eyes. "Don't worry. I won't hurt you," he told her in a gentle voice as he reached down to offer her his hand. She hesitated before taking it and went rigid as a series of images flashed before her eyes. Oblivious, the man pulled her to her feet and smiled at her.

Nervously, she returned the smile before a rustle above made him look up. Without a word, he pulled her to his chest and leapt to the nearest tree, putting his free hand against the bark and leaning over her protectively as he watched a dark shadow pass silently overhead. She held her breath and waited for nearly a whole minute before he eased back.

"Someone is looking for you," he told her ominously, his silver eyes glowing with a strange light. "What are you doing here, anyway?"

He straightened and helped her stand once more and she caught back her hand before answering. "I was on my way to the castle to deliver my Lord's coronation present when our caravan was attacked. The bandits chased me into the woods."She shrugged as she completed the simple explanation and he stared at her.

"Was the present in that box that thief just ran off with?" he asked with the barest of smiles.

Elena's face fell. "Well, mostly. I was also being sent for the King's use."

She missed the look of disdain that crossed his features. "What was in the box that was so important?"

Elena felt her cheeks go pink with embarrassment as she searched for words. "It was a mirror. A mirror that helps tell the future," she told him honestly.

"Well, you certainly can't go back the way you came," he told her cheerfully as he turned away, his sudden mood shift setting her back. "All of your men are dead."

"How can you possibly know that?" she asked as she followed after him.

"I can smell them." She stopped and stared. It took him a moment to realize she wasn't following him. "Are you coming?" he finally called, the barest hint of impatience tingeing his voice. Seeing she had no other choice, she trailed apprehensively behind him as he set off between the towering trees.

After several minutes of walking, he switched directions and leapt off a boulder before turning and putting up his hands to support her. She sat and reached down for him, but pulled back when she saw him glowering at her feet. She looked down and was surprised to see that her feet and legs were covered in lacerations, trickling blood down the boulder.

He frowned up at her and asked, "Where are your shoes?"

"I forgot them," she replied, her face glowing in mortification. She hadn't even noticed the pain until now.

For his part, Jame was angry and baffled. He had spent time around girls in the past and had learned that, if women were good at anything, they were good at complaining. The girl remained oddly silent as he examined her feet before lifting her down from her perch. He was surprised at how light she felt under his hands as he set her down beside him.

"I'll have to carry you," he sighed before smirking at her startled look.

"I can walk."She took a step away from the young man, her notoriously unflappable composure abandoning her as her face continued to burn. Something about him seemed familiar and unsettling and a hot, unpleasant feeling burned in the pit of her stomach.

He gave her a measuring look before sweeping her up into his arms and carrying her effortlessly across a small creek. He ignored her protests and trudged stubbornly through the trees until she finally fell silent, wrapping her arms around his neck and staring around her with intense interest.

"What is your name?" she asked suddenly, turning to him and blushing once more as she realized how close he was to her face. Outside her father, she had never been so close to a young man before and she felt distinctly uncomfortable when he turned his silver eyes on her.

"Jame," he replied simply.

"I'm Elena," she said softly, studying the side of his face while he stalwartly ignored her.

Without warning, he suddenly released her legs and allowed her to swing to her feet, her hands clinging to his shirt to steady herself before she looked around. They were standing in a small clearing beside a rough-looking cottage. There were two windows visible beneath the thatched roof and a stone well sat just beyond the front door.

Catching her hand, he pulled her inside and sat her on a rickety chair. She glanced around the sparse room and took in a low bed and cubby holes filled with dishes beside a dark fireplace. Without a word, he set a large bowl at her feet and went outside. He returned with a full bucket of water and knelt, gently smoothing up her dress until it rested on top of her knees before leaning forward to splash the icy cold water over her legs and feet. She grit her teeth and fisted her hands inside the folds of her skirt as he firmly wiped her skin clean, smoothing away the blood and dirt with the water.

When he was finished, she looked down in surprise to see that her lower appendages were once again flawless. "Thank you," she told him humbly.

He shrugged, turning his eyes away."Don't mention it."He busied himself wiping her down with a towel and she stared at the top of his head.

"Jame? Would you help me?" she asked softly, leaning forward.

"With what?" He raised his eyes to meet hers and sat with his face mere inches from her own. He sounded weary, guarded.

Suddenly embarrassed, she began twisting her fingers in the folds of her skirt as she stammered, "Well... the- the coronation is in three days and I- I am expected to present myself to the k-king on behalf of my Master."

He raised an eyebrow and stared at her incredulously. "And let me guess: You want me to take you there?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Without a word, the strange boy flung the damp towel over his shoulder lifted the bowl of dirty water, turning to throw it out the front door. She could tell by his agitated movements that she had angered him somehow and she nervously pushed the hem of her dress down and stood.

"I would be very grateful," she tried furtively as she stepped out the front door to stand behind him. "The King may even reward you for my safe return."

"Don't flatter yourself," he scoffed harshly, rounding on her. "Kings don't waste their money on what they can get for free."

She flinched away from his angry gaze, confused. She thought for a moment and her shoulders slumped. "All right, then. Will you at least tell me which direction I can take to get to the main road?"

"You're really set on this, aren't you?" he asked incredulously.

She bowed her head and clasped her hands in front of her. "My Master and his people are counting on me to be an acceptable gift."

"Yeah? Well, they're twisted if you ask me."

"I did not." Although her voice was flat, she felt an unfamiliar heat rising in the pit of her stomach. She had not been angry for a long time, so she wasn't able to identify the emotion and it alarmed her.

Jame gave her a measuring look, tuning in to her emotions better than she would have guessed."Well, whatever you do, you're staying here tonight. Only lunatics travel alone in the Forbidden Forest at night."

"Thank you for your hospitality," she gritted out, still refusing to raise her eyes.

"I'll get you some new clothes and take you to the spring before dinner. You look like hell." Her head finally snapped up and she found him grinning at her. Before she could reply, he ducked into the house and returned a moment later with his staff and a small bundle. Yet again, he set off through the trees without a word and she paused as long as she could before trailing after him.

They reached a small series of hot springs after ten minutes of walking and Elena pulled up short as she glanced around. There were several creatures moving around the pools, the likes of which she had never seen. Her surprise was short-lived, however, when her companion set down his bundle and began stripping his clothes off. Blood surged into her face and she covered her eyes with her hand, feeling foolish.

"Are you coming?" Jame asked imperiously when he turned and found her rooted to the spot.

"Don't watch!" she finally called as she pulled her hand away from her face and began undressing with numb fingers. She slipped out of her clothing and padded softly over to the hot spring, putting in one foot and gasping as the heat jangled her sensitive nerve endings. She looked up to find her companion staring at her curiously and she bit her lip as she did her best to cover herself and press on into the scalding water. She sank up to her chin against one of the rocks with a sigh as the heat grew less unpleasant and more soothing. Leaning her head back, she wet her hair, then looked up to find Jame continuing to stare.

"What?" she cried irritably.

Unperturbed, he smiled at her. "You look good for a human."

"I told you not to look!"She felt as though that day was the worst in her life. It took her a moment to realize that he had called her human as if he himself were not a part of that family. Surreptitiously watching him, she willed herself to see anything strange or out of place. But, no, there was just a handsome young man in front of her, burgeoning with health and virility. His face was attractive, though with none of the other-worldly beauty some yukai preferred. His eyes were strange, but that wasn't too unusual considering where she was. His body was...

She turned her face away in acute embarrassment. She had never seen a man like him. He was strong without the bulkiness farmers or soldiers had. His skin was light, consequences of living beneath the thick canopy of trees. She found him altogether appealing and the thought made her blush once more.

"You certainly do that a lot," he spoke from directly in front of her. She jumped and looked to find her face inches from his belly button as he leaned over her. Unfortunately, her startled movements caused her to lose her seat and she slipped under the water when her feet couldn't gain any purchase on the slick mud at the bottom of the pool.

Strong hands grasped her under her armpits and Jame patiently pulled her back to the surface. She spluttered as she broke into the air and began coughing fitfully as he pulled her upright and held her steady. She had swallowed some of the sulfurous water in a desperate gasp for breath and it took a few minutes to calm. When she stilled, she realize that the water was only at her hips and he had his hands on her ribs below her breasts, which were faintly brushing his chest each time she wheezed. She looked up to find him staring down at her inscrutably. His silver eyes had gone steely gray and she took an inadvertent step back.

"None of that, now. We can't have you falling again,"he scolded her lightly, his voice surprisingly gentle. Tightening his hold on her, he actually lifted her so that her feet could not feel the bottom. He frowned. "What am I going to do with you? You're so accident prone I can't take my eyes off of you."

Elena reached up to grasp his wrists. "Can you please put me down, now?" she asked meekly, refusing to look at him. She was unused to this situation, and the heat that was coursing through her body made her feel uncomfortable and confused. In fact, it seemed she had felt that way since she had met him.

Cautiously, he set her on her feet, but did not remove his hands until she was securely seated once more. He turned to resume his own perch and mentally shook himself. That girl was so strange! In the space of a few hours, she had surprised him more than any other female had in the last hundred years. Yet somehow, he felt oddly protective of her. Seeing her thin, delicate body, he wanted to be close to her.

Trying to ignore him, Elena leaned back and submerged her hair, rubbing vigorously to remove the dirt, twigs, grass, and leaves that had burrowed into the thick tresses during her mad dash through the forest. Her hair was still far too long to be practical, but it was thick and healthy with gentle curls. She had been able to keep it so long because she did not have to work like the rest of the serfs, otherwise it would have been hacked off long ago.

A gentle pressure on her arm caused her to snap her eyes open and she would have lost her balance again had it not been for the warm hand catching her back and supporting her as she stared up into Jame's hesitant silver eyes. "I have this for your hair if you want it," he offered, holding up a purple bottle of thick liquid. "It will help get the dirt out."

She sat up and took the bottle cautiously before pouring the liquid into her hand. Without needing to be told, Jame took the bottle from her and replaced the stopper before moving to stow it on a nearby rock. She felt distinctly uncomfortable as he watched her scrub her hair, but she was pleasantly surprised by the light scent of lilacs that drifted down to her nose. After she had rinsed, he produced a bar of soap and obediently turned his back to allow her to finish grooming herself. He noticed a small badger demon peeping at him from behind a tree and threw out his hand toward it. A torrent of wind rushed toward the creature and it squeaked and scampered away.

"What was that?" Elena asked softly as she stared at the whipping trees. He ignored her as he looked around for more spies.

Reluctantly, Elena stepped up behind him and softly touched his back. He spun around so suddenly that she lost her balance again and found herself dragged against his chest before she could slip. Time stopped. A heavy beat pulsed through her and she pushed herself away.

"You really need to stop doing that!" She glared at him a little, the constant humiliation and stress making her cranky. Unscathed, he stood watching her, waiting. "I'm ready to get out now," she admitted grudgingly.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Jame took her hand and led her out of the pool, stooping to lift the bundle he had dropped earlier and handing it to her. Inside, she found a brush and a fresh dress along with a towel and some leather slippers. She looked up at him in surprise, only to have her face heat. Somehow, he was already dry and picking up his clothes to dress. Elena rung out her hair as much as she could before rubbing herself dry with the towel he had provided. She was instantly surprised as she pulled on the dress and pale cream shift. It was made of incredibly soft, light gray fabric that fit her well, despite the fact that the front was lower than she was used to. The hem of the dress ended at her calves, allowing her to walk freely through the foliage without snagging on bushes.

She looked up and her expression went from delight to horror as she realized Jame had sat on a rock and waited, patiently watching her as she had dried and dressed. Before she could protest, he stood and advanced on her, turning her away from him as he plucked the brush from her limp fingers and began painstakingly drawing it through her hair. Within moments, her hair was dry and hung in gentle curls down her back.

"Well, that's handy," she remarked half-heartedly as she held his hand for balance and slipped her feet inside the shoes. Her look darkening, she glanced back up at him. "Why do you watch me so much?"

"Why do you get so embarrassed when I watch you?"was his enigmatic response. After gathering up all of their clothing, he set off through the trees. Elena followed, her heart pattering a little too quickly as she realized the sun must be setting because the forest around her was growing ever more gloomy.

She let out a strangled squeak as his fingers linked through her own and she turned to find that he had waited for her. In fact, had he not caught her hand, she might have bowled right into him, so distracted was she with the noises rustling off the path.

"Quiet! It's getting dark. We'll have to hurry."His voice rose just barely above a whisper and she nodded as he squeezed her hand and set off again at a much more rapid pace. The noises of nameless creatures intensified around them and Jame broke into a soft trot, Elena dragging behind him as she tried to keep pace.

Her heart was hammering in her chest as the sounds grew louder, yet hope surged through her as she saw lights through the trees. "That's my house," Jame called back to her. Pulling her forward, he pushed her ahead of him and stopped, turning to face their pursuers. "Run to it!"

Elena obediently ran, even as a deafening roar split the air behind her. She raced through the trees before tripping and falling head over heels into the clearing. She sat up and saw a burst of silver explode behind her, quickly followed by flash of something white and shiny. Just as suddenly, the forest went eerily quiet. A chill wind blew at her back and she waited, staring into the treeline anxiously.

"I told you to get inside_ the house_," Jame spoke from behind her. She jumped and turned, gaping at him in stunned surprise. With tender hands, he reached down and pulled her to her feet, steadying her before he let go. He gave her an amused smile before reaching up to scratch his head.

"What was that light?" she asked in a small, frightened voice. In lieu of answering, he took her hand and led her into the house where a lamp was blazing and the fire crackled merrily under a pot of delicious smelling stew.

Elena had always understood things without being told. She had lived her life as a person who accepted things easily and didn't buy in to the rigid structures some people put on their worlds. When she saw little people creeping about the back yard, she had fed them, even though she had been scolded for wasting food. When she dreamt about things before they happened, she kept it to herself. When she noticed a highly respected Lord had fox ears and a tail, she had acknowledged the fact without qualm. But sitting in this one room cottage as a stranger pushed a bowl of stew in her hands, she was suddenly overcome by the penetrating depths of her ignorance.

She set the bowl on the floor and put her face in her hands. Hot tears seeped through her fingers and Jame stopped to look at her. In all honesty, he had been expecting her to break down long before. Mortals just couldn't handle the spirit world when they got too close. She had done remarkably well. He felt concern as he realized her tenuous grip on the events of the day had finally snapped.

He crouched in front of her and rubbed her back, looking up into her dampening hands as a curtain of hair fell on either side of them. With a gentle touch, he began to pull her fingers away from her face, but she kept her eyes stubbornly closed as he held her wrists.

"Hey," he called softly. "It's okay. It'll all be over soon." Almost against her will, her tears slowed and she looked at him blearily. He smiled and reached up to smooth the tears away from her cheeks. "There, now. It's not so bad. Have some stew. You'll feel better."

He placed the bowl in her numb hands and gave her a spoon and hunk of bread to go with it. Sniffling, she began to eat and was surprised when she did begin to feel better. After she had eaten, he brought her a bowl of cool water to wash her face with. She suspected it was more of the healing water from his well because her face no longer felt puffy or gritty after she patted it dry. He brought her a cup of tea before finishing off the whole pot of stew and she was able to thank him softly.

"The light you saw in the woods came from the dragon," he spoke up unexpectedly.

She gaped at him. "What dragon?"

"There's a dragon who lives in these woods. He doesn't like visitors, though, so he usually attacks. With all the noise those yukai were making, they were just asking for it."

A hard glint had entered his eye and she studied him. "Why didn't the dragon come and gobble us up?"

He smiled and shook his head. "Because my house is protected. Nothing can come in unless I invite it. Even the dragon."

Elena thought hard as she studied him. "So, what are you? A wizard? A demon?"

"I'm unique," he told her brightly. He offered no further explanations as he threw their used dishes into the cauldron he had used for the stew and hefted it all outside. She sat puzzling the whole time he was away. Her intuition told her that he was holding something back.

He returned and beamed at her as he stacked the clean dishes into a cubby hole, then turned and began pulling blankets out from under the bed. "What are you doing?" she asked as he brought over an armful and dumped it on the floor near the hearth.

"Making a bed."

She watched him work. He stood to go extinguish the lantern and she swiftly moved to lay in the nest he had made. When he turned, he stopped and stared at her. "What are _you_ doing?"

"I'm going to sleep." Her reply was as simple as his and he stared at her. In his experience, women _always_ wanted the bed, with or without him in it. Even the ones who put on a brave face and didn't want to be rude wanted the bed and they sulked if they didn't get it.

"You can take my cot. I'll sleep on the floor," he offered wisely.

She shook her head as she burrowed further into the blankets. "I'm not taking your bed, Jame. I've made enough trouble for you as it is."

He thought about just picking her up and moving her, but somehow he could feel that plan already backfiring. Instead he blew out the lamp and moved to his own bunk, settling in with a restless sigh.

He woke several hours later to find that the fire had gone out and the room was freezing. Rolling, he stared through the darkness and saw his houseguest curled up into a tight ball on her side. She had her head on one arm with the other hand fisted tightly into her hair. Her usually smooth features were marked with a grimace and she shivered, emitting a tiny moan.

She woke when he lifted her and looked at him with sleep-filled eyes. "Where are we going?"

Jame smiled down into her face. "I'm taking you to the bed."

On those words, she began to struggle. "I told you, I am not taking your bed," she argued heatedly.

"Then we'll both sleep there. You're freezing cold."She was unable to fight him and he held her still as he lay down on the bed with her against his chest.

It had been a long time since he had allowed anyone as close as she had been all day. The contact had been almost jarring at first, but he had slowly become accustomed to it. Elena had relaxed in his arms and he marveled at how small and soft and warm she felt. He felt no guilt at the half-truth he had told her after dinner. There was a dragon in the woods who didn't like visitors. She didn't need to know it was him.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Elena woke the following morning feeling warm and secure. She rubbed her face into her pillow and jerked in surprise when, rather than plump fabric, her nose met hard cold skin. She blinked at Jame's chest before looking up at him. His face was angled away from her on the pillow and she couldn't help noticing his strong arms locked firmly about her. Warmth flowed into her cheeks as she regarded him thoughtfully. He was such an odd man.

He winced and turned his face before letting out an enormous yawn. Elena bit back a giggle as she put her head back on his chest and closed her eyes, pretending to be asleep. When her parents were alive, she had always been the first one up and her father used to tickle her when she pretended to sleep. For ten long years, no one had cared when she got up and she felt an unexpected thrill in the pit of her stomach, even as she forced herself to remain limp.

Jame lifted his head off the pillow and stared down at the girl sprawled on his chest. Her cheeks were rosy from sleep and her hand was resting beside her face on his bare skin. He reached up and smoothed a hand down her hair, growing suspicious when she stiffened and smiled. With the hand that was still around her waist, he gently prodded her side and she scrunched and giggled.

"Why are you pretending to be asleep?" he asked incredulously, allowing his arms to fall away from her.

She put her hands on his chest and pushed herself up, grinning unrepentantly. "I wasn't getting up without you knowing anyway so I thought I'd try to go back to sleep."

He raised a skeptical eyebrow and she mirrored the motion. At a stalemate, he sniffed and looked away. "Breakfast?"

She nodded, rolling off of him and standing up. She smoothed her dress, but froze when he got up because she realized he had slept naked. He caught her staring at him and smiled as he bent toward the grate. A fire sprang up under his hands and, when she turned to look, he was clothed. Within minutes he had food prepared and she sat daintily to eat with him. She had one bowl of porridge and he had five before he decided it was time to go.

Elena searched for her shoes while he packed a few things in a small parcel and put it into his pocket. She had just straightened when he stepped in front of her and threw a pale blue wool cloak around her shoulders.

"You'll be needing this." It was a statement and she stared up into his face, wondering why he was avoiding her gaze.

"How long will it take us to get to the castle?" she asked when he moved behind her and put his hands in her hair. It took her a moment to realize he was tying it in a loose knot at the back of her head. He placed his hand on the knot and she felt a warm pressure.

"Three days." He was being so quiet, she was nervous. For some reason, he felt uncomfortable not telling her that he could fly her there in time for lunch. For that matter, he didn't know why he _didn't _just fly her there and be done with the whole mess.

Instead, he reached out and took her hand, leading her through the doorway before turning and shutting the door. Still holding her hand, he set off into the woods, pointing things out along the way. She felt her cheeks warm at the constant contact, but the weather had turned chilly and he didn't notice.

They had been walking for hours when Jame finally went quiet. Elena was caught up in her own thoughts, so she didn't mind. She was surprised, though, when he suddenly tugged at her hand to pull her closer to his side.

"Don't be alarmed, but we're being followed." His low voice reached her ears and she raised her head to look at him before glancing around. The whole time, he kept his eyes straight forward.

"How do you know?" she asked furtively.

"I can smell the stink of humans from here," he replied viciously, causing her to flinch. Feeling the twitch, he cast an eye in her direction and his mouth quirked. "Present company excluded, of course."

Elena looked down at the ground. This was his second reference to humans as though they were some sort of disgusting insect and she was frustrated that she could find no flaw in his own human shape. If he weren't human, wouldn't she be able to tell? What did she smell like to him?

She was so caught up in her own musings that she physically started when he dropped her hand and threw his arm around her waist, drawing her behind him. "Stay behind me, Elena," he murmured tenderly, placing a quick kiss on her forehead.

She stepped back in stunned silence as he whirled, feet apart, staff balanced parallel to the ground behind him, and waited. The woods had gone silent and Jame stood relaxed, waiting for the first hint of their pursuers.

A twig cracked and he remained stationary. For a tense moment, nothing happened, then an arrow shot through the trees, straight at Jame. With a blur of motion, his staff spun up to stop it, then flicked back into place, an arrow quivering at its broad end. After another second of silence, a whole volley of arrows whisked through the trees and Jame became fluid as he stopped each one. Elena gasped in surprise as she stared at his bristling staff and the gleeful light in his eyes as he waited for more. He wasn't even out of breath!

Finally, the first of the bandits emerged from the shadows. Elena recognized him as the leader of the raid from the previous day and she felt her stomach twist as she remembered Lord Rubo's men. Jame was incredible, but what could one man do against so many?

"We have no quarrel with you, yukai. Hand over the girl and we'll let you live."

Jame grinned and set his feet. "If you want her, come and get her."

"What use is the Oracle to you, yukai?" the big man shouted, clearly reluctant to fight the confident young man facing him. "You may live for all eternity. Why do you want to know the future as well?"

Jame chuckled menacingly in response, hiding his surprise at the man calling Elena an Oracle. Bandits, however, were not known for being patient, and the leader was no longer able to hold them back. They surged around Jame and he moved like the wind as he knocked them away from her. Elena stared in shock and something in the back of her mind electrified when he turned and blew a hail of iridescent drops from his fingers, throwing them off their feet as they howled in pain. Before she knew it, the men had started retreating.

Jame set down his staff, finally breathing a little hard as he looked around him. Seeing that all of his opponents had gone, he turned to smile at his companion when she pelted against his chest, knocking him back a step. "Jame, you were fantastic!"she cried as she squeezed him around the middle.

A warm feeling burst through his heart as he dropped his staff, put his arms around her waist and rested his cheek on the top of her head. He'd never fought so many in his human form before, and certainly not to save anyone's life. Buoyantly, he lifted her up and spun her around, causing her to let out a squeal of laughter.

He set her down, still holding her waist and grinned at her. "You're okay, right?"

She nodded. "They couldn't even come near me. You're like a whirlwind!" Laughing, he pulled her close and she hugged him once again. "How do you do that, Jame? You must tell me!"

Suddenly, he released her and stepped away, a subtle mask dropping over his emotions. "I told you, Elena. I'm unique."

"They called you a yukai," she pointed out softly.

"Humans call anything they don't understand a demon." He shrugged indifferently. "They called you an Oracle."

It was suddenly her turn to pull back. She reached down and picked up his staff, absently plucking away the arrows. Finally, she spoke. "We had better start moving again if we're going to make it to the castle in time."

This time Jame hung back as he watched her slowly turn and walk into the trees.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

They soon stopped for lunch beside a pleasant stream. Jame produced several sandwiches from his pocket that were only slightly squashed and they ate in silence, both holding back what the other was already beginning to know. After finishing his sandwiches, his stomach still rumbled loudly and he asked her to stay put while he went out to hunt.

Elena sat languidly by the stream before taking off her slippers and dipping her feet into the cool water. She looked around, surprised at the peace and tranquility surrounding her in such a purportedly dangerous forest. She was still musing when she felt a slight pinch on the tip of her toe. It didn't hurt, but she pulled her foot back and leaned forward to look into the clear water.

A hand shot out of the ripples and grabbed her around the back of the neck, pulling her down into the water. She had time to let out a small scream before it was cut short and she found herself being pulled along beneath the water with the sky far above and the bottom far below. She turned to look at her kidnapper and was winked at by a handsome young man with pale hair. Furious, she thrashed against him, but his grip was like steel and her lungs were already beginning to burn from lack of oxygen. After a few more weak attempts to break free, she went limp in his arms.

She woke to the crackling of a fire as gloom began to descend on the forest once more. She was lying on the bank of the river under an outcropping of earth that sheltered her from the light patter of rain. Thinking it had all been a dream, she sat up quickly and cast her eyes around for Jame's now familiar figure.

"I was wondering if you were ever going to wake up," a low voice chuckled from the gloom. Elena stared at the stranger, alarm bells ringing in her chest. He was regarding her with open interest in his intense blue eyes. He had short blonde hair and wore a blue robe much like Sotsona's, but he was leaner and shorter than her old companion. The ears poking through his hair were silvered, rather than matching his hair like Sotsona's. However, his face was perfect, as if it had been carved from marble in the likeness of an Oni.

"Are you Kitsune?" she asked nervously. For some reason, her skin crawled when he grinned at her.

"Got it in one. My, you are clever and beautiful." His voice was almost too smooth and she flinched away when he reached out to touch her face. "Come now, don't be so shy. We'll be getting to know one another _very_ well."

"Do you know Lord Sotsona? I am his pupil and under his protection." She tried to sound brave, but she was visibly quaking and knew the Kitsune could already smell her fear. Fox fire flared up around her, fighting back the rapidly approaching darkness.

"Do you think Sotsona's name will save you?" he asked as he stood and moved to sit close to her, trailing his fingers over her face and neck. "Why not whisper it like a prayer and see if he comes to rescue you?"

Elena cringed as he leaned in to nuzzle his face against her neck. Tears rose up in her eyes as he put his hands on her. Because she knew Sotsona couldn't help her. He wouldn't even know she was gone for days.

Lightning flashed overhead and thunder crashed. The sky seemed to open, releasing a turbulent deluge that startled the Kitsune. Momentarily forgetting her, he stood and stared at the torrential rain. "What in the name of-"

Feeling suddenly bold, Elena looked up at him. "You didn't forget my traveling companion, did you?"

"What do I care for that sniveling pup?" he spat as he stared, transfixed.

Elena pushed herself to her feet and peered up at him. "Are you afraid? You should be. He is the Storm and he is looking for me."

"Got it in one," Jame's voice reverberated around them. "My, she _is_ clever."A sudden gust of wind tore through the crevice and lightning struck the mouth of the opening. Jame appeared as suddenly as the lightning, his silver eyes shining in the darkness and his teeth glinted as he regarded the Kitsune.

Shoving her back, the yukai stood to face Jame, even as the lightning flickered overhead and threw the shadow of a dragon in his wake. "She will never be safe Orashi-sama."

Jame merely grinned, excitement rising inside him."Let's end this now."

He suddenly burst forward, but the Kitsune was already gone and he knocked Elena off her feet. She cried out in pain as she skidded along the ground with his full weight on top of her, coming to a stop when her head bumped against the rock wall. It had only been a matter of a few feet, but her human body was not built to cope as his was.

"Elena, are you all right?" Jame asked in a panic as he rolled off of her. He could already smell the blood, but he lifted her gently and stared in horror at her ragged back.

She reached up with a pale trembling hand and touched his face, smiling. "You came," she murmured in awe.

"Don't worry. I'll make it better,"he told her fiercely. "Hold on."Elena was vaguely aware of the pain in her back and the wind racing by as she clutched Jame's shirt. She could think of nothing else.

Jame splashed unceremoniously into the Healing Pools. She lay quietly in his arms in the hot water for a moment and he waited, holding his breath as he held her submerged up to her neck. Suddenly, she began screaming and thrashing, but he maintained his firm grip on her.

"It burns!" she screamed desperately as she fought him futilely with every ounce of her strength. "Sotsona! _Father!_ It hurts!"She weakened as the pain eased and slumped against him. He gathered her to his chest and rubbed his hand over her clean, pure skin.

"I'm sorry, Elena. The water heals, but it comes at a price."He held her limp body as he walked out of the water and headed for another pool. He set her on her unsteady feet and stripped her sodden, torn clothes off as he held her against him. When he lifted her again and headed toward the pool, she began to fight him.

"No, Jame! Please don't do it again!" she pleaded, her pain-soaked brain foggy and frightened.

"It won't hurt this time," he promised as he gently propped her up in the shallows of the cool pool. He threw his clothes onto land and scooped her up to his chest as he waded further in. She lay against him quietly with her eyes closed as her strength slowly returned.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Elena finally straightened and looked up at him. Her bright green eyes shown with pain and tears. She was angry and hurt and had lived under constant stress for the past two days. So he was confused when she reached up with a trembling hand and gingerly rubbed her fingers across his cheek.

"Jame, have you been crying?" she asked sincerely.

He shook his head in instant denial. "It was the rain."

"Your hair is not wet," she pointed out innocently as she reached up to stroke his pale hair. Rather than answer her, he put a finger to her lips and leaned back, floating with her on his chest. She stretched out along the length of him and he suddenly noticed a fire uncurling in his belly.

He pulled himself forward, his arms encircling her waist as he towed her along to sit in a shallower area. As soon as she was nestled on his lap she asked, "Jame, how did you find me?"

He smiled and reached down to slide his fingers across her cheek. "That's easy. I could smell you. The fox tried to hide your scent, but I could find you anywhere."She turned her face into his hand and closed her eyes, even as the color began to heat her face.

"Why are you blushing?" he laughed kindly as he began stroking her soft skin.

"Am I?" she wondered aloud as she opened her eyes. His face was inches from her own and she watched him solemnly as he continued his gentle caress. "I feel strange."

"So do I."

"Is it the water?"

"I don't think so." He leaned down and brushed his lips against hers and her eyes grew wide.

Blushing, she turned her face away, suddenly aware that she was naked. And he was naked. And he was holding her. And the heat of her body confused her as never before. "I haven't ever..."

She looked up and was captured by his glowing eyes. "Was that your first kiss, Elena?" he asked in a husky voice. Her face was shy as she nodded her head.

Tenderly, he leaned forward and kissed her cheek beside her ear, making her shiver. He trailed his lips slowly down her jaw before claiming her mouth once more. She kissed him back for an instant before her body went rigid and her head flung back. White light gathered in her mouth and eyes as images flashed across her brain. Everything seemed to be moving backwards in incomprehensible images. She saw a woman in red. A dark man. A cage. Blood. So much blood. A flash of lightening. She choked, unable to breathe.

Alarmed, James stood and shook her, trying to get her attention. "Elena? Elena! Stop it, now!"

As if in answer, she collapsed, gasping furiously as she took in great drafts of air. It was almost a minute before she noticed Jame leaning over her, his eyes wide with fear. She reached up and touched his cheek with a smile, trying to comfort him. "I saw the past," she whispered in childish awe. "I've never seen the past."

Uncomfortable with her airy response and vacant stare, Jame gathered her up against his chest and busied himself with getting them both back on dry land. Somehow, his clothes were dry and he dressed quickly. Her dress was in tatters, but he quickly produced a new one for her. She crouched under the towel he had given her, staring aimlessly into the trees. In the end, he had to dress her too.

"We'll sleep in the trees tonight and head out in the morning," he told her quietly. She still seemed like she was in some sort of trance.

In truth, she was. Seeing the future, she had always watched from the outside as events unfurled themselves before her. In this, everything moved backward so rapidly she couldn't keep up and she had felt as if it all were spinning around her. Suddenly, her mind stopped on a figure in the background and she turned to stare at Jame as he repacked his bag.

He caught her looking and raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"I saw _your_ past," she told him softly. "I saw a woman in red and a dark man. They tried to kill you. They took something from you."

"If you're going to insist on having prying visions every time I kiss you, I won't do it anymore," he warned lightheartedly, ignoring her painfully accurate summation of his past. In fact, the woman in red had been the last girl to surprise him; she had done so with a knife to his throat.

She caught his hand, trying to get him to understand. "I've _seen_ you before."

"Elena, we've been together for two days," he replied quickly, a little concerned that she might have hurt her head in the fall. He touched her forehead, feeling for a fever.

She ignored him, tugging herself forward to stand directly in front of him."Kiss me again."

"No."

"I want to remember when I've had visions of you before. I know I've seen you before yesterday, but it's only just come back to me," she argued patiently.

"So the only reason you want me to kiss you is so that you can have visions?" he asked sardonically. That stopped her and she shook her head before looking at the ground. Taking advantage of her silence, he caught her up and rose effortlessly to a steady limb of a tree. They were high enough to break the canopy and she held him tightly, frightened by the drop.

"You can fly," she whispered in a voice that was caught somewhere between awe and abject terror.

He settled down with her on the branch before answering. "You could call it that. I have many talents."

Elena frowned at him and decided to be candid. "Are you confusing me on purpose so that I'll stop asking questions and forget what I saw or is this all an accident?"

"What do you think?" he asked with a small smile.

"Kiss me again."

Abruptly, he gave in. Catching her jaw in his hand, he turned her face upward and pressed his mouth firmly against hers. There was no light. No visions. But Elena felt her body crackling as though she had been struck by lightning. After a moment, he broke the kiss, staring down at her with his weirdly glowing eyes. "What did you see?"

"Nothing," she whispered huskily as she reached up and pulled his head down for another kiss.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Elena woke the next morning hovering several inches above the ground. For a moment, she wondered if she had fallen, but as she sat up she dropped to the grass with a soft thump. Looking around, she realized that she was alone in the shadowy emerald light that filtered through the trees. The next thing she noticed was a small fire on the pure white sand near the pool. She moved toward it and was surprised to find a small pot of porridge waiting for her beside a pale pink lily. She picked up the blossom with a smile before noticing the amusing diagram Jame had left for her depicting a dragon carrying off a sheep. It seemed he would be foraging for his own breakfast and wanted something a little more substantial than oats.

Tucking the flower into her hair, she used her dress to lift the pot and slowly started to eat the hot cereal. "Seems a shame to eat all that porridge on its own, dearie," a croaky voice called through the gloom.

Elena instantly froze, casting her eyes about to land on a hunched old woman standing several feet away from her. Her round, wrinkled face was pleasant and set with murky blue eyes. Her wispy gray hair was held back with a bright red scarf and her gnarled hand was clutching a knobbly cane. She reached into a basket by her side and pulled out a hand full of plump black berries.

"What about these, dearie? They'd be sure to sweeten your breakfast," the old woman offered coaxingly.

Elena immediately shook her head, but smiled at the woman. "That's very kind of you, but I don't think I should."

With a disappointed look, the woman returned the berries to her basket before lowering herself with a heartfelt groan to a rock. "Of course, dear. It's only right to be cautious in the Black Forest. A pretty young thing like yourself shouldn't be left alone."

"I'm not alone," Elena answered automatically. "My companion is just getting more food. He eats a lot more than I do."

The woman seemed to find this funny and she chuckled as she kneaded her fingers into her knobbly knee. "Ah yes. You're friend. You ought to be careful about him, dearie. It's never wise for a pretty young woman to wander around with that sort of company."

Elena decided she didn't like the woman very much. Just what was she implying? Resolutely, she went back to eating. It was strange that the woman came no nearer, though she seemed very interested in talking. "Oh I know young people always know better, but heed my advice, dear. He's not what he appears to be. If you set your heart on trusting him, you'll only meet tragedy."

"I know what he is, baba. I just wonder how you do since you've not seen him. Unless you're in the Forbidden Forest for more than a bracing stroll," Elena replied suspiciously.

The old woman gave her a sly smile before levering herself to her feet and taking a few steps toward her. Elena put down her food and stood, feeling defensive. "Oh don't worry about me, dearie, I couldn't harm you."

As if to demonstrate her point, the woman flicked her gnarled fingers at the air in front of her, revealing a blue swirl that instantly repelled her touch. "Your dragon has protected you well, child. Just think about this: why would he protect you? Why would he help you? No one, especially not yukai, do anything without expecting repayment. What can you give the dragon, other than a tasty meal?"

"You don't know him," Elena told her harshly.

"I know him better than you do, child. I just hope you'll heed my words before it's too late," the old woman tutted softly.

A rush of wind announced Jame's return and Elena turned to look at him before glancing back. To her surprise, the crone was no where to be seen. Jame was looking quite pleased with himself and didn't notice anything amiss until Elena pelted toward him. Taking a surprised step back, he put his arms around her and chuckled. "Sorry. I was trying to get back before you woke up. What's wrong?"

Shyly she told him about the woman, blushing when he reached up to adjust the flower in her hair. "I think she was implying that you were going to eat me," she concluded.

To her relief, Jame laughed and kissed her forehead. "I wouldn't eat you, Elena. I know your name. Its just uncomfortable to eat something after you've learned its name. Besides, I'm helping you."

"_Something?"_ she cried indignantly, pushing away from him. "Is that what I am to you?"

Completely unperturbed, Jame took a step forward and reached for her hand. "Come on, now. I didn't mean it like tha-" He stopped, his silver eyes narrowing as he sniffed the air. "What did the woman look like?"

He moved to stand directly in front of the stone where the old woman had sat while Elena did her best to describe her, all thoughts of affront swept away by a stronger nervousness. After a few moments, Jame turned and held out his hand to her. "We should get going. Did you eat enough?"

"I'm fine," she answered automatically. He took her hand and started walking briskly. Unlike the day before, there was no conversation for some time. After nearly an hour, Elena asked, "Jame, do you know who she was?"

He turned and gave her a jovial smile. "Don't worry about it."

"That's a yes, then," she concluded positively. "Is she bad?"

Jame came to a sudden halt and pulled her against his chest, tenderly sweeping his hand down her back. "It doesn't matter, Elena. We'll be out of the Forest soon and you'll never see her again. I'll sort her out after I take care of you."

"Do you have to sound so ominous?" she asked with a little quirk of humor.

He awarded her with her second smile of the morning and said, "Yes."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The morning passed quietly; almost too quietly for comfort. Elena and Jame walked a short way apart, not touching and barely speaking. They kept expecting something to happen, but nothing did. The Forest stayed quiet and they saw no one. By mid-afternoon, they were both too tense to eat.

"How much further?" Elena asked quietly, not wanting to sound childish, but eager to be out of the shadow of the trees.

"We'll be out before sunset," Jame assured her distractedly, his senses keenly taking stock of the noises and smells around them.

Elena walked in silence for a few moments. "Jame? The woman I saw earlier-"

"Forget her," he interrupted quickly.

"Was she the woman in red from my vision?" she asked stubbornly. His face remained impassive and he refused to look at her as he trudged resolutely on. Their relationship was so strange. She felt close to him. As though he knew her and she knew him better than anyone else. Yet they'd only met a few days before. It was the same way she had felt with Lord Sotsona when she had first met him. For that reason, she stopped walking and waited patiently, knowing full well he had noticed.

After a few steps, he turned around and held out his hands in an ambivalent shrug. "Do you want me to kiss you again so you'll know for sure?"

In spite of herself, she couldn't help smiling. He crossed the space between them in a heartbeat, taking her face in his hands and kissing her gently. Once again, her visions remained quiet, even as her body caught fire. After a moment, he pulled away and looked down into her eyes with a tender smile. "Anything?"

She shook her head, fighting her own mirth, and he nodded with a grin. "Okay then. Let's keep going."

Elena allowed him to catch her hand and draw her along, even though she now realized he had effectively dodged her question again. "You can't put me off that easily, Jame."

He picked up the pace, apparently quite pleased with himself. "Can't I?" he asked humorously.

"No," she cried, practically stumbling after him. "Isn't there a better way for us to go fast? Do you have to drag me all the way through the Forest?"

"No," Jame laughed. Finally, he stopped and turned his back to her, bending his knees slightly and looking at her over his shoulder. "Hop on. We'll make it out of here in an hour."

"Is there a specific reason we need to go faster?" Elena asked surreptitiously.

He gave her a look. He had experienced women asking questions, but hardly ever pertinent ones. And usually, they gave up the moment they sensed he didn't want to answer. Or burst into tears. As Elena lifted her skirt and took her place on his back, he wondered if she would ever behave the way he thought she should. "I think we'll both breathe a little easier once we're out of the Forest. Besides, I'll need a little more time to get you ready to be a coronation present. I'm good, but I don't think I can pull a coronation gown out of this sack."

She felt her breath catch in her throat as he took off, his feet barely skimming the thick grass as he wove through the trees. After a moment, her stomach returned to normal and she leaned her chin on his shoulder. He smelled like rain. True to his word, they broke into the sunlight after an hour. Jame took a sharp left as he exited the cover of the forest, running as if he had a specific destination in mind.

"Where are we going?"

Jame smiled. "I'm taking you to see a friend. She lives right outside of Flinn. We'll get you set up tonight and I'll escort you personally to the castle in the morning, just in time for the coronation."

Suddenly she realized she couldn't remember why it was so important to her to go. For the past two days, she had lived in the present more than she had since she was a child. It was the longest time in ten years that she hadn't needed to predict the future. Elena cuddled her head into his shoulders, feeling a pang that it would all be over soon. She'd probably be busier than ever.

Long before she was ready, a quaint cottage came into view. The low, thatched building was surrounded by a thick, orderly garden and had a neat porch with a rocking chair. Two calico cats lounged peacefully in the late afternoon sunlight, looking up lazily as Jame slowed in front of the door. He smiled as they gave him looks of complete disdain. Elena stared at them almost as intently as they stared at her, but could sense nothing untoward about them. They were just cats.

Jame allowed her to slide down to her feet before leaning solicitously toward the cats, one of whom sat up languidly. "I'd like to speak with Rowena, please, if she's available."

Stretching and yawning, the cat emitted a sharp trill before hopping up into the low window. Jame merely smiled at Elena's skeptical look. At that moment, however, the door opened and a painfully thin, tall woman with pale skin and dark hair emerged.

"What is it this time, Jame?" she asked in a no-nonsense voice.

"Hello, Rowena. You're looking well," he greeted, but was cut off by a sharp look in her blue eyes. "I need a favor."

"What else is new?"she sighed, leaning back against the door to give them access.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Jame quickly explained the situation over a cup of tea and gingerbread cookies while Elena glanced around the room. It was as neat and tidy as the outside; the floors practically sparkled with cleanliness. After Jame had finished, the thin woman gave him a derogatory sneer. "And what do you want me to do? I'm not a fairy, Jame, I can't just whip up a ball gown for her."

"I was under the impression you could do just about anything, Rowena. It's not really that difficult," Jame challenged in a friendly voice.

Rowena seemed to consider him before looking over to Elena. She instantly felt the urge to squirm under the older woman's stern regard, but managed to control herself. Finally, she sighed once more and looked back at Jame. "I'll need to get started. Where are you going to find a replacement mirror?"

"Let me worry about that. You just get her ready," Jame answered quietly. Turning to Elena, he took her hand and led her outside. Seeing her disappointed look, he put his hand under her chin and smiled down at her."You'll be safe here. I'm going to go tell your master what happened and find you a mirror. I'll be back by morning."

Elena blinked, unable to pull her face away as tears gathered in her eyes. Unable to account for the emotional response, she laughed. "I'm being silly."

"Why is that?" he asked gently.

A single tear escaped and dropped down onto his hand. She looked up, as though trying to will the moisture to remain in her eyes. "I don't want you to go."

His warm hand came up to wipe her cheek as he did his best to cheer her. "Hey, now. None of that. I'll be back as soon as I can. I promise."

"Will I ever see you again?" she asked tearfully, pulling her face away and staring vaguely to the side. "After tomorrow, will we ever see each other again?"

"I'll always be there when you need me," he told her quietly. She looked up to find him staring at her seriously. After a moment, she nodded. It was really all she could ask for. He was practically immortal and she didn't have a right to a personal life. She felt almost physical pain as he cupped his hand around the nape of her neck and kissed her, but she held on until he finally broke away. Within seconds, Jame was out of sight and she took a deep breath before turning to the house. Rowena was watching her inscrutably, but the woman said nothing as she ushered her inside.

Once in the house, though, she became businesslike. "Well, I'm not sure what that daft dragon was thinking bringing you to a witch when you need a tailor, but I'll do my best. What was your first gown like?"

"It was white and sort of gold..." Elena waved her hands unhelpfully, too caught up in her own mind to focus on clothes.

Rowena caught the young girl's hand and Elena stopped to stare at her. It was the first time she had ever touched someone new and not had images of their life flash before her eyes. The older woman, however, was quite unaware of the phenomena as she briskly began taking measurements.

She worked silently for several minutes before blurting out, "It's no good, you know. Jame isn't the sort of person you could settle down with. If you think about it, you're not even the same species. I was shocked to see him coming along with you because he doesn't trust anyone. His motto was always eat first, ask questions later. I haven't seen him in ages."

"Why do you think he helped me, then?" Elena asked quickly. It was something that had been bothering her since speaking with the old woman that morning.

Rowena shrugged, keeping her eyes on her work. "Who knows? He's always been a bit impulsive, that one. He used to stalk around towns and villages, getting to know people. To tell the truth, he was a bit like a common thief; taking his pleasure where he could get it with no regard for consequences."

"What changed?"

Rowena's harried movements slowed and she flicked her gaze upward for an instant. "He met a woman who was unlike any other girl he'd ever met. Went over his head for her, just like a _mortal_ man. When she left, she took his heart with her. After that, he moved to the Forest. After getting pissing drunk and setting half the country on fire, that is."

For some reason, it was hard for Elena to reconcile a wayward, bawdy Jame with the quiet, sarcastic person she had become acquainted with. Finally, she asked, "What was so special about that girl?"

"It'd probably be best for you to know," Rowena said quietly, almost to herself. "Her name was Blaise and she was a flirt if ever there was one. Red hair, full figure, empty head; you know the type. Well, she just wrapped Jame around her little finger, strung him along for weeks. Then one night, after she'd promised to meet him, she showed up with a friend. He attacked Jame with iron, which burns his kind. Jame is powerful, though, so he fought the guy off. But he held back so he would hurt Blaise. She was the one who got him with a knife to his throat. She made him give her his heart because her _friend_ had convinced her it would give her eternal life."

"But how is he still alive if he doesn't have a heart?" Elena asked quietly as Rowena packed up her tape measure and pulled out a wand.

The older woman gave her a considering look. "Yukai can live without their hearts. They lose some power, but they can go on for ages without them. For Jame, though, losing his heart meant losing his ability to change. That's why you've never seen him as a dragon. He keeps it quiet and he's still plenty strong, but he's stuck. And his heart did give Blaise a longer life, but not eternal youth and beauty. I suspect she's looking for you to see how you can help her get that."

Elena told her about the old woman in the woods and Rowena agreed that it might be her. "It makes sense that she knew so much about him, but wasn't keen on letting him see her. Also how she knew he was protecting you. You'll have to be careful, Elena, never to take things from strangers."

The young girl nodded. She was well aware of how duplicitous people could be. As Rowena began enchanting fabrics onto her body, she asked another question that had been burning inside her. "Why do you think he kisses me?"

For the first time, the witch looked a little perturbed by the question. "You really don't know the answer to that already?"

Elena thought for a moment, blushing slightly. "He likes me."

"That'd be it, dear. Even though he's a dragon, he's not dead. And there aren't very many of his kind around anymore."

Elena digested this information carefully, trying not to allow the faint trace of hope to rise too high. Because they were still too different to be together. She had her own obligations and he... he had all of eternity to live. The only path for them would lead to heartache. She pushed the thought away, even as she asked herself if she could be is his friend. Was there any way she could continue a relationship of _some_ kind with him? It was so hopeless.

"As soon as we get you fixed up and to the castle, you'll be able to breathe easier," Rowena assured her. "There are lots of handsome men there of all shapes and sizes. You're bound to find someone you like. Not to mention that new king. He's not too bad to look at either, if you know what I mean."

Elena giggled, despite the fact that the prospect made her feel miserable.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Elena woke the following morning to find Jame sleeping soundly behind her. She had gone to bed very late, so he had crept in sometime after she fell asleep without waking her. Rolling over, she pushed back his hair and kissed his forehead, but he remained stationary. With the adage about tickling sleeping dragons buzzing in her mind, she reached down to lightly brush her fingers up his bare side, receiving no more than a sigh in response. It would seem this particular dragon could sleep through a light assault and was immune to tickling.

Giving up, she pushed herself out of bed and went out to meet Rowena, who was ready with breakfast, even though it was just after dawn. After food came a luxurious scented bath, followed by dressing, followed by hours spent sitting patiently while Rowena carefully curled, pinned, and plaited her hair. Truth be told, the dress was even finer than the first; done in frothy white fabric with glittering golden embroidery. The overall effect gave her a distinctly ethereal quality as though she were floating rather than walking.

Jame roused himself just as they were putting on the finishing touches. His eyes widened as he took her in and she couldn't help but blush. It was an odd habit she had begun to develop and was hoping to quash as soon as possible. Before he could give her his insight, though, Rowena instructed him to sit and eat his own meal.

"Did you speak to Master Rubo or Lord Sotsona?" Elena couldn't help asking as she patiently allowed Rowena to fuss over her.

"Your Lord and his daughter were already on the road. I met them and explained. They should be at the castle by nightfall," he informed her over bites of toast. After that, he pushed forward a square, wrapped package that she hadn't noticed sitting on the table.

"The mirror?" Rowena interjected knowingly. She moved forward and removed the cloth, examining the round surface set in a lovely square frame for any hint of flaws or imperfections. After a moment, she seemed satisfied and nodded, moving over to set it inside an intricately carved lacquer casket.

With a sinking feeling, Elena realized there was nothing else to do. She was ready. The mirror was ready. Jame was finishing his last bite. In just a short time, this would all be over. Never in her wildest dreams would she have thought when she set out from home that she would have an adventure like this. She didn't even know if she believed these kinds of adventures existed three days ago. Before she knew it, Jame was in front of her, taking her hand and thanking Rowena as he pulled her toward the door. The older woman kissed her and wished her well before placing a cloak around her shoulders and the casket in her hands. Numbly, Elena thanked her, hoping the pitying light in her eyes was just her imagination.

"Are you ready to fly?" Jame asked suddenly. She looked up to find him grinning irrepressibly down at her.

Forcing a smile, she nodded and was caught up in his arms. For a moment, it sounded like all the air around them was being sucked in, then they exploded upwards, shooting forward as Elena buried her face in his shirt. In what seemed like no time at all, they had reached the castle.

"How do you fly without wings?" Elena asked breathlessly as he held her steady on her feet.

For some reason, Jame seemed to think this was very funny. "I will myself to fly. I don't need wings to do it."

She shook her head, afraid to listen more lest he start making sense. Her heart was skipping around uncomfortably as she turned to take in the massive edifice for the first time. "You're gonna be brilliant, you know. No need to feel scared," he reassured her quietly, slipping his arms around her waist and settling his chin on her shoulder as he followed her gaze.

"Are you coming with me?" she asked meekly.

"No. This is where I leave you. But I have a present for you." A necklace dropped around her throat and she reached to touch it as he worked the clasp. It was bright silver, worked to look like the wind blowing toward a blue-tinged opal in the center. It was beautiful. "There's this too."

He pressed a handkerchief into her palm. Quizzically, she unfolded it to find three palm-sized, glistening scales, each shaped like a diamond. "They're mine. If you ever need me, just drop it and I'll come."

Her eyes clouded with tears as she closed her hand around the gift. "You're really going, aren't you?"

"This isn't my world, Elena. I don't belong here," he told her quietly, the pleasant smile he'd kept up all morning melting from his face.

Taking a breath, she looked up and asked, "But what about me? You don't want to be with me?"

Deliberately, he put his hand on her cheek and kissed her forehead. It was a moment she didn't need to be clairvoyant to understand. She already knew. Whether they wanted to be together or not was not important. They _couldn't_ be together.

He rested his forehead against hers, touching her face, her neck, her shoulders. Breathing her in. Memorizing her face. Finally, he kissed her as gently as possible, so that she didn't realize until she opened her eyes that he was already gone.


End file.
